


Beautiful Disaster

by Lady_Cleo



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF, Mattex - Fandom
Genre: 100 words managed, Drabble, F/M, International Fanworks Day 2015, Mattex (implied), Wordcount: 100, but you might see something different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Cleo/pseuds/Lady_Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s never enough, but still it's more than I can take...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChiefDoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiefDoctor/gifts).



> title, summary line and general feel from Kelly Clarkson's "Beautiful Disaster"
> 
> gifted to ChiefDoctor, for pushing me to post. (thank you, sweetie)

Sheets cool against heated skin, lips and fingers sliding down, easing apart, slipping inside.

Faster, slower, higher, harder. Twist, swirl.

“Oh God… I’m going to-”

Too late. Words failed as a supernova exploded behind her eyes. Everything in her clenched and shivered. A sharp keen ripped from her throat like a banshee hailing her soul. And perhaps it was less than divine, the way he tortured her with pleasure, but it was God’s name she screamed when she stopped panting the broken syllables of his.

Never enough, but more than she could take. A beautiful disaster she could never escape.

**Author's Note:**

> this was randomly penned to see if I could manage a second 100 word drabble in a row. and somehow I did.  
> I wasn't sure if I was going to post it- not because I don't love feeding the fandom, but because I wasn't sure if this was going to go to the fandom.  
> technically, it's a man and a woman who should not be in a relationship (and probably aren't) but have the kind of chemistry it's very hard to walk away from. for me that's Mattex, but hey- read it and see what you see.


End file.
